


''We don't have all fucking day, Mr Tomlinson.''

by wxlftommo



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, HarryandLouis - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Death, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Shooting, larry - Freeform, larry oneshot, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxlftommo/pseuds/wxlftommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting my work anywhere so I am sorry if it is a bit amateurish. Also i apologize for grammar mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	''We don't have all fucking day, Mr Tomlinson.''

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work anywhere so I am sorry if it is a bit amateurish. Also i apologize for grammar mistakes.

His voice echoed from the other side of the room. He stood there in a black suit with black shoes, the look in his eyes made Louis want to attack him and rip out his throat. The only thing stopping him was the glass wall separating them.

"Bring him out," the man instructed to one of his men. 

A metal doors slid open and in walked two big men wearing nearly identical suits to the man behind the glass. They had ear pieces in and shaved heads and were dragging a motionless body into the room. Louis stood in shock, the familiar head of curly hair coming into his vision. The two men turned the boy around and threw him onto the ground with a hard thud. He coughed and sputtered as the men left the room. Louis' initial instinct was to rush forward and help the boy, but he knew no good could come from it.

His heart was beating heavily in his chest and he was struggling to breathe properly as the boy lifted his head and struggled to stand up. It was Harry. There was dry blood from his nose and around his mouth, scratches and cuts scattered on his arms and neck and bruises around his eyes. His white top was covered in blood and ripped in various places. The site brought tears to Louis' eyes, seeing his spouse in such a state and he felt increasingly guilty. They stared at each other, only few feet away but neither of them dared to move closer. Louis hadn't seen himself in the mirror but from the way Harry was looking at him, he imagined he didn't look any better than Harry did.

"Now that you've seen each other, lets get down to business," the man behind the glass clapped his hands together, a smirk on his stupid, hideous face. He had a recognizable scar from his right eye across his cheek and down to the bottom of his lip. Harry and Louis both immediately looked in his direction, wondering how much more torture he was going to put them through. 

"What do you want from us? We've done everything you've asked, please just let us go," Louis begged him, his voice wavering and hoarse. It was the first time he had spoken in about six hours and it sounded strange even to his own ears. 

He smiled, he fucking smiled, bearing his surprisingly white, bright teeth in Louis direction. He almost looked amused. 

"Louis, dear, don't rush me love. You know how much I hate it."

Louis glared at him and he could feel his cheeks getting hot, blood boiling and he couldn't help his legs from shaking. 

"I'm not your love," he said through clenched teeth. 

Harry's eyes were wet and Louis saw him twitch. Harry wanted to move closer and slap the shit out this man who thought that he owned them. Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him so he turned back to face him. It was difficult not to sob and start screaming and run into his arms, and he knew Harry felt the same way. But they weren't stupid, they knew that if they made a move, if they dared to get closer and touch, if they said even a word to one another, something terrible would happen.

The man cleared his throat, "Louis, do you see that box over there?" he flicked his head in the direction of the small, brown box sitting in the corner.

Louis nodded.

"Walk over to it."

Louis cautiously moved forward, his whole body now shaking uncontrolably as Harry watched him intensly every step of the way. Louis reached the box and knelt down next to it, it was taped shut and he looked in the direction of the man, confused. 

"Open it," he said simply

Louis put the box on his lap and pulled off the tape slowly, a million thoughts running through his mind. The room was silent and the noise cut through it like a knife, being the only sound other than his breathing. 

"We don't have all fucking day, Mr Tomlinson. If you could please speed it up."

Louis glared at him for a brief moment before ripping the rest of the tape off and opening the box. His heart stopped and his breathe got caught in his throat. It was a gun. It's not like Louis had never seen one before, he had seen plenty throughout the day, it was the fact that the man wanted him to hold it and possibly use it. 

"Take it out,'' the man instructed.

Louis' hand shook even more than before, if that was even possible, as he reached his hand into the box. He could feel the cold metal under his fingertips and couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears and bit his lip. He curled his hands around the handle and gently took it out of the box. Harry's face was a mixture of confusion and fear as he saw what Louis held in his hand.

"Wh-what do you want me to do with this?" Louis asked as he stood up holding the gun in his right hand, letting it point to the ground and hand next to his side. It was heavier than Louis expected, it felt as though it was weighing his whole body down.

"One of you has to die, and you can either choose to end your own life or his," he turned towards Harry and his lips pulled back in a devilish grin. 

Harry's teeth clenched and his jaw tightened as his hands curled into fists, keeping his eyes on Louis. 

"You have five minutes to decide or you both die," and with that he stepped away from the glass and sat in his chair, the back of his head resting on his hands as he leaned back, like he was enjoying a good show. 

Louis was frozen, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He just stared at Harry, and all he could think was how he looked beautiful even though he was batted and bruised. Harry moved forward and Louis was brought out of his shock. They walked to each other and Harry took Louis in his arms. The gun still cold and heavy in his hand. Tears spilled from their eyes as they sobbed into one another. 

"You have to do it, you have to kill me, Louis. There's no other way," he said into his hair. 

Harry pulled away from him to look at his face, he wiped Louis' eyes and held his face in his hands.

"Harry, I can't do that. I can't let you die because of me. You have so much more to live for, you have more people depending on you and caring about you."

"I can't live without you Louis, I don't want to live if there is no you to live with me."

Louis smiled weakly, he was so beautiful and precious and he wanted to kill whoever had done this to him. 

"You can, and you will. I wouldn't be able to survive without you, you're my everything Harry and you and I both know I couldn't carry on without you. You're stronger than I am. I love you so much, Harry," tears rushed out of his eyes as Harry stepped closer and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he struggled to contain his sobs, he nuzzled his head into Harry and took in deep breathes. He wanted to remember the feeling of Harry's warm arms around him, he wanted to remember the way Harry smelled. With one last tight squeeze Louis broke out of the hug and stared up at Harry, taking in everything from his worried and sad eyes to the way his lips were chapped and dry.

"You're not going to die for me, you cant leave me! You have to kill me, I'm not letting you do this!" he said to Louis in rushed whispers.

Louis pressed his free hand to Harry's cheek before snaking it around to the back of his neck. Louis pulled Harry's face down to his level as he let his fingers tangle in his curls. 

"Please Louis, listen to me!" Harry reached to grab the gun from his hand but Louis managed to yank it away before he could reach. 

They stared into each others eyes, taking in every emotion the other had and reliving everything they had been through. Louis leaned in and shut his eyes as Harry closed the distance between him. Harry's lips were dry and tasted like blood but all Louis could think about was how this was the last time their lips would touch. Louis forced himself to pull away, he knew the five minutes would be up soon. 

''I love you.''

''I love you, Louis. Please don't do this, I can't let you do this to yourself.''

Louis took a few steps back, putting a fair distance between them. He pushed the gun to his chest. He could feel the coldness of the gun through his shirt and it sent a shiver down his spine. He let out a shaky breathe as his steadied his hand. 

"LOUIS NO PLEASE.''

There was something about seeing someone holding a gun, knowing that they are going to use it, that makes you freeze. Harry wanted to run toward him, he wanted to rip the gun out of his hand and point toward himself instead, yet all he could do was cry and scream and beg for Louis not to do it. 

Louis' heart had been shattered into a million pieces and he hated himself for what he was about to do to Harry. He wanted him to look away, to turn around and stick his fingers in his ears so he wouldn't have to see Louis die. Louis took one final look at his beautiful husband, standing there frozen and broken and wondering why it was them in this situation. Louis knew he was making the right choice, Harry would be okay. He knew how strong Harry was and there were people out there who cared deeply for him that would help him once Louis was gone.

"I'm so sorry." 

Louis pulled the trigger and the gunfire was louder than Harry had expected. His ears were ringing and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He watched as Louis' hand became limp and the gun fell from his hand. There was blood rushing from the wound and Louis' legs buckled beneath him as he hit the ground with a soft thud.

The last thing he saw before hitting the floor was Harry lurching forward and the sound of his voice screaming his name. Louis could feel Harry's large hands over his chest, trying to stop the blood. His vision blurred and he knew it was close to the end. He saw the metal door slide open and the two men march toward him. He blinked slowly and painfully and when his eyes reopened he saw Harry being pulled out of the room, he was kicking and screaming as he tried to get back to Louis' side as he was left on the cold, hard floor to die. 

Louis couldn't move or speak. The only sound was a loud ringing in his ears and he could faintly hear the fading sound of Harry's voice as his eyes slid shut and he let the darkness pull him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to have feedback


End file.
